dbmovesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Vegito Moves
Vegito (ベジット, Bejitto; "Vegetto") is the immensely powerful result of the fusion between Goku and Vegeta by use of the Potara Earrings. His voice is a dual voice that contains both Goku's and Vegeta's voices. Vegito is regarded most for his immense power and speed, and is often widely considered as the most powerful character in the whole of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_(manga) Dragon Ball manga]. This is a list of notable techniques used by Vegito which have appeared in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_(manga) Dragon Ball manga], the anime series Dragon Ball Z and various video games spun off by the series. In his base form, Vegito is immensely powerful, surpassing the strength, durability, and speed of even Super Buu (Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo absorbed) and a Super Saiyan 3. As explained by Elder Kai, this can be attributed to Goku and Vegeta's rivalry making their fusion more complete, giving Vegito even more power than expected. In his Super Saiyan form, Vegito hardly exerts himself during battle, as seen when he dominates the fight against Super Buu. Vegito is undeniably the most powerful character in the whole of the Dragon Ball manga and Dragon Ball Z series, possessing the enormous power of both Goku and Vegeta, multiplied by severalfolds. Techniques appearing in the manga and anime Physically-based attacks Vegito uses the Complete Shot against Super BuuAdded by SSJ2AJB*'Complete Shot' – Vegito punches the opponent twice and uppercuts their chin before kicking them away. He then dashes after them to knock the opponent away with a punch and kick to their side. Vegito used this attack to batter around Super Buu, though the monster regenerated from the damage he received. This attack was named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and is one of Vegito's Super Attacks. *Savage Counter – Vegito folds his arms and stands on one foot, holding his shin up to his opponent, saying "Hey how's that?" If the opponent hits in time, there is a pause in everything except time and camera movement, Vegito saying "Not fun!". Then, Vegito counters with a savage volley of kicks, then he finishes by kicking them away, saying "Take this!" *'Perfect Game' – A counter rush attack used by Vegito in his Super Saiyan form. Before the opponent attacks him, Vegito says, "Hey, what's the matter?" as he punches the opponent in the stomach. Then, he punches the opponent in the face and spins around to knock them away with a roundhouse kick to their back. Finally, Vegito puts his hand forward and fires a large golden-yellow energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. Energy-based attacks Banshee Blast – Vegito reaches out with his right hand, body hunched over somewhat with all five of his fingers pointed at his opponent. In Dragon Ball fashion, he calls out the name of this attack while charging up five small yellow orbs of energy, one at the tip of each finger on his right hand. After doing so, he launches the potent orbs at his opponent. As Super Buu had sent a wave of Kamikaze Ghosts, Vegito used this attack to destroy them before they could do any amount of damage. In the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Budokai_Tenkaichi_(series) Budokai Tenkaichi video game series], this technique is called the Scatter Finger Beam (it is more noticable in Tenkaichi 3 as a charged ki attack). Vegito uses the Big Bang AttackAdded by Avada*'Big Bang Attack' – This special type of the Big Bang Attack mixed with a Kamehameha is much different from Gogeta's special. Vegito extends his left arm towards his target, and stiffens all his fingers upwards. He then begins to power up, firing a powerful, bright laser beam, that instead of coming crashing down like a meteor, fires straight towards the target, inflicting very painful damage. It has the straight beam feature like Goku's Kamehameha (and the Big Bang Cannon), the aim of both, and the power of the Big Bang Attack. Vegito uses the Final Kamehameha''Added by Avada*'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Kamehameha Final Kamehameha]' – This is one of or perhaps even the strongest attack that Vegito performs on Super Buu. This attack is a combination blend of the Final Flash attack and the ''Kamehameha. Vegito puts both of his hands in front of him, combining the energy of the Final Flash and the Super Kamehameha into a compact whitish blue sphere. The ball is surrounded by a blue aura with occasional streaks of blue electricity and is about the size of Vegito himself. Vegito fires off the ball, which creates a gigantic explosion on contact and leaves a huge cloud of smoke behind. The charge-up and hand positions are a bit different in the video games, where Vegito charges it like a Final Flash and fires it like the Kamehameha. Vegito uses this powerful technique to blow off Super Buu's left arm, small parts of his right arm antenna, both of his legs, and batter up the rest of his body quite a bit. In Dragon Ball Super, Vegito Blue uses the attack on Fused Zamasu. This does large amounts of damage, proving Vegito's strength. Super Vegito uses the KamehamehaAdded by SSJ2AJB*''Kamehameha'' – This is a much more powerful version of Goku's Kamehameha. Vegito's Kamehameha glows much more brightly than anyone else's and is not blue, but instead yellow or golden like Vegeta's Final Flash. Its ability to outclass standard Kamehameha waves is a testament to the massive power Vegito harbors over Goku and other users of the technique. While it is unclear whether this is just due to the increased level of energy or a change in the nature of the blast, this superheated version of the Kamehameha incinerates anything it touches, whereas Goku's only blasts it away. *'Spirit Cannon' – Very similar to Spirit Sword, except the energy does not fan out like a sword. Vegito points towards his target, while preparing for the attack. It charges up, and then blasts whatever the target was. Vegito performed this attack on Super Buu, but he managed to regenerate. It has a slightly different effect in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Budokai_(series) Budokai video game series], with Vegito extending his hand towards the enemy, becoming surrounded by yellow energy and releasing a powerful yellow energy blast, instead of a constant beam of energy. Vegito using his Spirit SwordAdded by Avada*'Spirit Sword' – A blade created from pure condensed ki around the right hand and formed into a sword-like object. It is usually roughly around twenty feet in length, and yet can be controlled to become longer or shorter, at Vegito's will. The cutting power of the blade cannot truly be measured very accurately, but using the attacks upon Super Buu as a gauge, it seems that this sword has incredible strength. Because this sword is created by a single usage of ki, and can continue to be used without dying out like a projectile, this could be considered one of Vegito's most devastating attacks. In the manga, he is never seen dealing significant damage to Super Buu, but instead toys with him, taunting him while he is still sticking the sword into Super Buu. This move is available to Vegito in several video games, like the Budokai and Budokai Tenkaichi series, where it is called the Spirit Sword and Beam Sword Slash, respectively. In the video game Supersonic Warriors 2, Goku and Vegeta have a team attack which allows them to become Vegito momentarily, who then uses this attack, labeled Super Bajit Sword, on the enemy. Other techniques *'Saiyan Shield' – Vegito used this technique to put up a barrier around his body to avoid being turned into "buu goo" by Majin Buu when he was absorbed by him. Named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. Movement techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Afterimage Technique' – This technique is a short burst of moving at very high speeds, moving much faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. *'Instant Transmission' – The technique used by Goku to teleport from place to place by locking onto a specific ki signature. Used to escape from an oncoming blasts from Super Buu's Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. Transformations *'Super Saiyan' *Super Saiyan Blue Techniques appearing in video games Final Bout *'Final Kamehameha' *'Spirit Sword' *'Psychic Whip' ''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' In his base form *'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Kamehameha Final ''Kamehameha]' *'Spirit Cannon' *Transform! (Super Vegito) '''As Super Vegito' *'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Kamehameha Final ''Kamehameha]' *'Spirit Cannon' *'Spirit Sword' ''Budokai Tenkaichi series Special techniques In his base form *'Afterimage Strike' *'Hi-Tension' *'Big Bang Attack' *'Scatter Finger Beam' *'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Kamehameha Super ''Kamehameha]' '''As Super Vegito' *'Afterimage Strike' *'Finish Sign ' *'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Kamehameha Super ''Kamehameha]' *'Big Bang Attack' (''Tenkaichi 1 & 2'' only) *'Beam Sword Slash' (In ''Tenkaichi 3, replaces Big Bang Attack as a Blast 2 attack) *'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Kamehameha Final ''Kamehameha]' (''Tenkaichi 3 only Beam Sword Slash as an [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ultimate_Blast Ultimate Blast attack]) Rushing techniques *Auto-Counter *Auto-Heavy Counter *Ground Slash *Heavy Finish *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Kiai Kiai Cannon] *Lift Strike *Rolling Hammer *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Rush_Ki_Wave Rush Ki Wave] Signature techniques *Dragon Smash *Lightning Attack *Step-In Ground Slash *Step-In Ki Wave *Step-In Lift Strike *Step-In Sway *Sway Heavy *Vanishing attack Combination techniques *Delta Storm *Dragon Tornado *''Kiai'' Cannon Smash *Rolling Hurricane *Rush Finish *Rush In *Rush In Attack Other techniques *'Saiyan Shield' – Vegito used this technique to put up a barrier around his body to avoid being turned into "buu goo" by Majin Buu when he was absorbed by him. Named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. Movement techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Afterimage Technique' – This technique is a short burst of moving at very high speeds, moving much faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. *'Instant Transmission' – The technique used by Goku to teleport from place to place by locking onto a specific ki signature. Used to escape oncoming blasts from Buu's Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. Transformations *'Super Saiyan' *Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Techniques appearing in video games Final Bout *'Final Kamehameha' *'Spirit Sword' *'Psychic Whip' ''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' In his base form *'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Kamehameha Final ''Kamehameha]' *'Spirit Cannon' *Transform! (Super Vegito) '''As Super Vegito' *'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Kamehameha Final ''Kamehameha]' *'Spirit Cannon' *'Spirit Sword' ''Budokai Tenkaichi series Special techniques In his base form *'Afterimage Strike' *'Hi-Tension' *'Big Bang Attack' *'Scatter Finger Beam' *'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Kamehameha Super ''Kamehameha]' '''As Super Vegito' *'Afterimage Strike' *'Finish Sign' *'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Kamehameha Super ''Kamehameha]' *'Big Bang Attack' (''Tenkaichi 1 & 2'' only) *'Beam Sword Slash' (In ''Tenkaichi 3, replaces Big Bang Attack as a Blast 2 attack) *'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Kamehameha Final ''Kamehameha]' (''Tenkaichi 3 only Beam Sword Slash as an [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ultimate_Blast Ultimate Blast attack]) Rushing techniques *Auto-Counter *Auto-Heavy Counter *Ground Slash *Heavy Finish *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Kiai Kiai Cannon] *Lift Strike *Rolling Hammer *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Rush_Ki_Wave Rush Ki Wave] Signature techniques *Dragon Smash *Lightning Attack *Step-In Ground Slash *Step-In Ki Wave *Step-In Lift Strike *Step-In Sway *Sway Heavy *Vanishing attack Combination techniques *Delta Storm *Dragon Tornado *''Kiai'' Cannon Smash *Rolling Hurricane *Rush Finish *Rush In *Rush In Attack Gallery Imgrweg.jpg|Vegito Category:Vegito's Moves